Clash at Dawn
by Hardstyleninja
Summary: A short story about the final fight of 2 swordsman. (They may possibly be descendants of Guts and Griffith. I may make this into an entire story. If I do I will elaborate there.)


Two swordsman standoff at dawn with blades raised. Each is the inverse of the other. The hero is bold and brash. The villain is refined and subtle. Each holds opposite blades. The hero holds a sturdy and powerful great sword, which is known by its enemies as the Black Sword. The villain wields a flimsy and speedy rapier. It is known by its enemies as the White Stinger.

The two swordsman need no longer speak words. All words that could be spoken have already been said in the past. The servile hero stands against the kingly villain. Irony works at its finest. The hero displays the vengeful attitude of a villain, while the villain displays the cool and collected approach of a hero. Truly, this must be why people have followed such an evil being for so long.

The hero charges with amazing speed for such a heavy weapon user. Perhaps this is the famed rage everyone speaks of. His face shadowed out to his opponent and all around him. His eyes seem to glow in contrast with his darkened face. One could even compare him to a demon.  
Immediately, his foe thwarts off his attacks like he's attacking with a butter knife. What sorcery is this? Could it be his amulet? No it can't be. The amulet has one purpose and one purpose only. It is used to make kings.

Finally, the hero connects with an attack after his opponent slips up. The screams of a tortured soul are heard throughout the lands.  
The villain already seems to be severely injured. He grabs his amulet. He clutches it tightly praying for an escape from death. He has gone through way too much to be destroyed by one of his former comrades right now. The power of the amulet transforms him. It twist and turns his shape and he screams out in agony. His torture helmet fuses with his head. His once pale skin darkens to the darkest red one could imagine. Wings grow from his back. Undoubtedly, the amulet knows what he was known as, the white hawk. Perhaps now he is the black eagle.

"I have always loved you friend. I have always said we would go far together," he says in a mutated voice far from his usual charismatic one.

The hero acknowledges with a nod of the head. The battle continues. Each is at their peak. Nobody knows who will win if anyone. The two trade blows for a good half an hour. The sun moving in the sky above is indication that they are equivalently skilled.

"What do you say we end this with one last stand of," asks the hero.

"Such a pity. I suppose I do have more important matters to deal with however," says the villain.

"We've had a good ride. I am proud to have been your comrade and your rival. Although, I still fucking hate you," the hero says with a playful yet serious tone.

"Yes it has been quite fun. it's a pity I have to take your life so soon," the villain says with true sorrow in his voice. He regrets that things worked out this way.

The two swordsman charge at each other, evil personified and vengeful justice. Its truly a sight to see. The two swordsman stand with blades extended. Each is just a shadowy figure who appears to have been stabbed. Who missed their mark? The two pull their blades back to themselves. Blood flows from both of their chests. Each is mortally wounded with only moments of life left with in them.

"Do you remember what I said," asks the villain calmly as if he knew he was going to die here the whole time.

"No what do you mean," the hero asks.

"I said you would always serve me and I would choose when you die for me. Well, now is the time. I knew I was never going to win. I did know that I could at least use my power over you to take you with me," the villain explains with painfully slow sentences. Obviously time is running out for him.

"Ha ha ha! If you couldn't kill me nobody could. You are the most powerful swordsman in this world along with me," says the hero in a joyful voice. Even in death, he still accepts his fate to die at a swordsman as powerful as him.

The two reach for each others right hand. Slowly closing towards death. It will embrace them with in the minute. Their hands meet. The two swordsman both die in peace. A bond of eternal love not in the sense of romantically. It is a sense of brotherly love.  
Mere moments pass before their bodies are discovered. Both the friends of the hero and the allies of the villain take a moment of silence for their leaders. Both groups really only fought for their leaders. There is no longer reason for them to fight so they sheathe their weapons. The hero and the villain are buried together so as to not upset their bond.

(Just a little writing piece with obvious roots in Berserk. These characters are faceless in the series. They have nothing to do with the true hero and villain. This is my own ending to a story that takes place millenniums after the story in the anime. The characters are however based off of Guts and Griffith in appearance and to a certain extent past. I however have not named these characters as I feel it would take away from the feeling I want to have conveyed when reading this. They are mysterious characters that are known by many.)


End file.
